August 2010
Releases Sets * William Furno * Natalie Breez * Mark Surge * Jimi Stringer * Dunkan Bulk * Preston Stormer * Von Nebula * XPlode * Meltdown * Thunder * Rotor * Corroder * Bulk and Vapour * Furno Bike * Dropship Competitions * Nick: NZ XPlode and Stormer Other * Mission: Von Nebula * Comic 1: Trials of Furno * Podcast 4 * Podcast 5 * Podcast 6 News August 1, 2010 - New Hero Factory TV Show Images Unearthed! The New Hero Factory TV Show is meant to air either this month or next month. Be sure to check Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show often in case new images are unearthed. When we get news on voice actors and Episodes we'll be sure to tell you! From what we can see the show will start revolving around Alpha Team. More Coming soon! August 3, 2010 - First Sets Released! Update #1 It turns out that Rotor is priced at the same as Von Nebula! Outrageous (not really)! ---- Well, the day is here. The official release of Hero Factories in countries all over the globe. I hope you are all as happy as me. Be sure to go to Lego.com and get ready to grab a few sets. The Six Hero sets are the same as the Stars while the Villains (not including Von Nebula) are the same as the Bionicle Legends (if you know the prices). Von Nebula is a bit more then the villains but not much more. Furno Bike is a little bit more then Von Nebula but Drop Ship is about double Furno Bike. Bulk and Vapour sits between Von Nebula and Furno Bike. If you want to go to Lego.com and grab your sets follow the link below! * Lego.com: Hero Factory Sets! August, 2010 - Hero Factory Game I was looking round Hero Factory.com and I came across a Build Your Own Hero game. Or what will become it. This looks like it will be very promising as you will be able to play missions as this character. It says out July, 2010 but is not yet out! I'll keep you posted! August 5, 2010 - Hero Factory TV Show First Descriptions! We have more information just in from the German Hero Factory Website. You can get to know all the characters closer and accompany them on their exciting adventures! The heroes have to do quite a lot to save the world from Nebula and his evil henchmen. Here is information on the first four episode! * Furnos First Test, on 4th September 2010 * Furnos Way to Glory, on 11th September 2010 * 3rd Episode, on 18th September 2010 * 4th Episode, on 25th September 2010 I understand this isn't that much to base an opinion of the show on but I guess you will have to see to find out. These will be aired on Nickelodeon. But this means that the release for the show is in September so I must change this page :) * Hero Factory Website: German August 6, 2010 - Podcast 4 up and running Podcast 4 is up and running on Hero Factory.com. Interviewing Gargantuan Smash - From Villain to Hero Helper. * Podcast 4 August 6, 2010 - Hero Factory Game is Online Get ready to play the Hero Factory Game everyone! It's here! Play Mission: Von Nebula with your own creation! It's heaps of fun, follow the link below to try it out! * Build your Hero! August 19, 2010 - Podcast 5 Podcast 5 is now online on Herofactory.com! Check it out! August 28, 2010 - Win Hero Factory Sets Update #1: This competition is only for those who live in New Zealand. ---- On Nick.com there is a competition where you can win Preston Stormer and XPlode. There are 20 packs for prizes! All you need to do is enter your name, age, address and phone number and answer this question: If you could design your own Hero Factory hero what powers would you give them? * Win: Lego Hero Factory Sets August 28, 2010 - July/August Lego Magazine Scans User DanMan7308 pointed out to me the July/August Lego magazine so I couldn't help putting the scans up for you guys to see! hero_factory_book_1.jpeg|Hero Factory Front Cover hero_factory_book_2.jpeg|Page 1 hero_factory_book_3.jpeg|Page 2 hero_factory_book_4.jpeg|Page 3 hero_factory_book_5.jpeg|Page 4 Hero_factory_book_6.jpeg|Page 5 Hero_factory_book_7.jpeg|Page 6 Hero_factory_book_8.jpeg|Page 7 Hero_factory_book_9.jpeg|Page 8 Hero_factory_flyer_1.jpeg|Page 9 Hero_factory_flyer_2.jpeg|Page 10 Hero_factory_flyer_3.jpeg|Page 11 Hero_factory_flyer_4.jpeg|Page 12 Hero_factory_flyer_5.jpeg|Page 13 Hero_factory_flyer_6.jpeg|Back Cover August 31, 2010 - Way to top of the month! Well guys, it's the last day of an action packed month! Of course, the Hero Factory team had to make it even better for us by releasing one last update for the month. Hero Factory FM Podcast Number 6! Zib talks to the teen leaders of the Hero Factory Fan Club, gets some calls with Zib and talks about the universe's hungriest villain! All that and much more. Be sure to have a look * Hero Factory FM: Podcast 6 Category:Content Category:Months Category:2010 Category:News